wrinkle
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "apa kau yakin bisa hidup sampai dua puluh tahun lagi?" ・ haruka/takane ・for kokonose haruka's birthday.


**a/n:** hehehe halo saya sacchi, sedikit bersyukur akhirnya kesampaian nulis di fandom kagepro wew. tadinya saya pikir seandainya saya kesampaian nulis di fandom ini, saya bakal nulis setomary atau shinaya tapi ternyata jari saya kepeleset nulis harutaka www anw mungkin ini akan OOC dan well apakah ini AU atau modified canon silakan tentukan sendiri ehe

**kagerou project** adalah properti milik **jin** dan **shidu. **no profit gained by writing this fanfic

* * *

**wrinkle**

Bermula dari iklan krim _anti-aging_ aneh yang disiarkan televisi kereta pagi tadi, candaan mengenai penuaan pun mulai sering terlontar dari mulut Haruka.

Termasuk bagaimana pemuda itu meledek kerut-kerut di bawah kantung mata Takane sebagai tanda penuaan. Takane mengelak dan beralasan bahwa itu hanyalah efek samping dari kebanyakan tidur, namun Haruka menambahkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu mengenai teori kerutan pada wajah dengan mengatakan bahwa kerutan itu muncul karena Takane sering marah-marah.

Takane mengomel, tidak menemukan korelasi antara marah-marah dengan kerutan yang muncul di wajah—meskipun diam-diam ia merutuk sambil memasukkan _concealer_ dalam daftar barang yang harus dibelinya ketika belanja ke _department store_ minggu depan.

Haruka meminta maaf berulang kali, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda dan tidak bermaksud membuat Takane semakin terlihat tua karena membuatnya marah-marah. Dengusan marah keluar dari mulut Takane dan ia memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai waktu makan siang ini selesai.

Meskipun begitu, Haruka tidak ingin rutinitas makan siang di sekolah yang selalu dihabiskannya bersama Takane ini dilewati dalam keheningan.

"Takane, umurmu berapa sekarang?"

"Hng, … enam belas," Takane menjawab dengan nada heran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Haruka menempelkan telunjuknya pada dagu, tampak berpikir. "Kerutan-kerutan wajah biasanya muncul dengan kentara pada usia di atas tiga puluh lima, kan?"

"Hei, apakah kau mencoba berkata kalau wajahku terlihat dua puluh tahun lebih tua—"

"—dua puluh tahun lagi."

"Eh?" Alis Takane mengernyit heran mendengar kalimat Haruka yang tidak koheren dengan kalimat Takane sebelumnya."Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya-tanya saja …" Haruka menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit musim panas yang nyaris tak berawan. "Kerutan yang pertama muncul di wajah Takane, akan seperti apa ya?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, yang menyambut Takane di kelas bukan senyum secerah mentari, namun keheningan kosong yang memberikan perasaan sepi. Meskipun begitu, Takane sudah terbiasa mengatakan 'selamat pagi' ketika masuk kelas tanpa ada yang membalas sehingga hari ini pun ia juga melakukannya.

Takane terdiam ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menduduki tempat duduk Haruka yang lebih dekat dengan jendela. Hela napas panjang terdengar begitu ia duduk. Seperti hari-hari lain, Takane tidak punya semangat untuk belajar lebih dari sepuluh persen, jadi mungkin ia akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan bengong dan mengamati awan lewat jendela—meskipun besar kemungkinan Tateyama-_sensei _akan melemparnya dengan kapur. Terserah saja. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada orang tambahan yang akan memprotes jika ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran—Haruka.

Tateyama-_sensei _bilang kondisi Haruka sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah, sehingga ia harus beristirahat di rumah. Takane teringat seberapa parahnya penyakit pemuda itu sehingga bisa menyebabkannya kolaps tiba-tiba kapanpun, dimanapun. Sedikit saja kesalahan yang dilakukan, Haruka tidak akan membuka mata lagi.

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan, selagi memori hari kemarin terekam ulang dalam pikirannya, sambil menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan perasaannya dalam bentuk apapun.

* * *

Haruka baru saja membuka matanya setelah tidur selama dua belas jam ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat Takane.

_Kenapa Takane? _Haruka juga menanyakan pertanyaan itu ketika ia minum segelas air yang sudah disediakan di meja belajarnya. Mungkin karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidur yang lama, dan tidur dengan durasi yang sangat lama adalah ciri khas Takane. Gadis dengan rambut kuncir dua itu selalu muncul di kelas dengan kantung mata dan wajah mengantuk meskipun ia sudah tidur cukup lama, bahkan saat kelas berlangsung pun ia bisa mencuri waktu tidur. Ia bisa menguap dua kali dalam durasi waktu lima menit. Haruka juga pernah melihat Takane tiba-tiba tidur saat mereka tak tahu kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi, namun itu cukup untuk memberi Haruka alasan untuk takut.

Takut suatu hari nanti, Takane tidak akan terbangun lagi.

* * *

Kokonose Haruka dan Enomoto Takane hidup dalam satu dunia yang sama; dunia dimana jarum jam bergerak mundur menuju berhenti.

* * *

"Kau yakin, tidak akan melupakanku dua puluh tahun lagi?" Takane bertanya dengan nada tajam, dan disambut dengan anggukan pasti dari Haruka yang tampak antusias.

"Tentu saja yakin!" ujar Haruka tegas. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Takane! Yang aku ragukan malah, apakah kau tidak akan melupakanku?"

Takane mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin. Tunggu—ya, tentu saja." Sedikit memalingkan muka, Takane berbicara nyaris tanpa membuka-tutup bibirnya. "Aku—tidak akan melupakan Haruka. Bukan berarti aku … ah, terserah, yang penting aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kaupikir siapa yang bisa melupakan manusia berperut karet yang makan lebih banyak dibanding gajah Thailand?"

Haruka tidak tersinggung. Ia justru tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku juga berjanji tidak akan melupakan Takane. Selamanya."

Takane tersenyum, pahit. Beginilah cara mereka lari dari realita. Bagaimanapun juga, pertanyaan yang seharusnya Takane (dan Haruka) sampaikan adalah,

"_apakah kau yakin kau masih hidup dua puluh tahun lagi?_"

* * *

"Kau curang."

Suara _bip-bip_ dari benda yang Tateyama-_sensei_ eja sebagai elektrokardiograflah yang menjawab, bukan mulut Haruka yang tertutup benda hijau beruap itu. Haruka menatap sayu Takane sambil terkekeh sulit di tengah selang-selang yang melintasi wajahnya, membuat benda hijau yang menghalangi wajahnya semakin tertutup uap. Takane membenamkan wajahnya dalam seprai putih dan membuatnya kusut, enggan menatap mata Haruka yang sudah nyaris kehilangan cahayanya.

"Maafkan aku, Takane."

Takane mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang kusut, lalu menggapai tangan Haruka yang terasa dingin dan, menurut pengamatannya, lebih kurus dibanding biasanya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah dengan begitu, takdir akan bisa berubah.

"Kau mau lihat aku dua puluh tahun lagi, kan?" suara Takane tertahan di tenggorokan, oleh rasa pahit dan ketidakrelaan yang tersangkut di sana. "Aku mau melihatmu dua puluh tahun lagi, mau melihat wajahmu yang berkerut dan kau boleh meledekku seperti apapun karena wajahku berkerut."

Kembali Haruka terkekeh, membuat Takane sedikit kesal karena baginya ini bukan saatnya Haruka menanggapi sesuatu dengan tidak serius seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Haruka lebih erat lagi, meminta Haruka untuk menyadari keseriusannya, betapa Takane menginginkan untuk melihat kerut di wajah Haruka yang muncul karena tuntutan usia. Betapa Takane menginginkan untuk tetap bersama Haruka, dalam hitungan hari-hari dimana kerutan itu muncul satu persatu. Takane menginginkan Haruka untuk bertahan.

"Tapi aku senang, Takane."

Ucapan Haruka barusan membuat mata Takane yang sudah dilapisi selaput likuid bening membulat.

"Karena aku masih melihat Takane dalam keadaan Takane yang paling cantik," Haruka menggumam, nyaris tidak jelas karena terhalang alat bantu pernapasannya, namun cukup untuk membuat air mata mengaliri pipi Takane yang memerah. "Aku yakin, jika nanti wajah Takane sudah mengerut sekalipun, Takane akan tetap cantik seperti hari ini."

"Bicara apa kau, Haruka—" Takane menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jangan bercanda—"

"Aku tidak bercanda," tangan Haruka mendingin dan perasaan tak enak segera menjalari sekujur tubuh Takane.

"Haruka …"

"Kautahu, Takane?" Haruka menatap Takane dengan sisa cahaya yang terpantul pada matanya. "Aku mungkin adalah pemuda paling bahagia di dunia."

_Karena aku bersamamu sampai saat aku menutup mata._

* * *

_Haruka, aku akan hidup sampai dua puluh tahun lagi—bahkan lebih—untukmu._

* * *

**epilogue**

"Kau ingat akan janji yang sudah kita buat?"

"Um,dan aku menepatinya, kan? Aku tidak , kita berjumpa lagi."

Gadis dengan kuncir dua itu terkekeh geli.

"Walaupun tanpa kerutan di wajah, eh, Konoha?"

Disambut dengan senyum lebar dari wajah pemuda yang biasanya berekspresi datar itu.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan meledekmu, Ene."

* * *

**Fin**

**a/n:** ada yang bisa tebak idenya dari mana? yep, dari lagu Shiwa-nya buzzG :")

special thanks buat mbak ncit yang membetai (?) benda ini dan maap ponakanmu ini berjiwa debt collector


End file.
